cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kobolistan
|statisticsdate = June 26, 2012 |totalpop = 77,295 |density = 37.60 |civilians = 63,295 |litrate = 100 |casualties = 1,312,146 |attacking = 405,487 |defending = 906,659 |soldiers = 14,000 |soldiereff = 19,320 |infra = 5,999.99 |tech = 3,621.25 |landarea = 2,055.559 |nationstrength = 44,599.286 |efficiency = 39.05 |environment = 2.5 |envnum = 6 |defcon = 5 |mode = War |state = Peace |nuke = Yes |number = 25 |slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Kobolistan was created on 9/8/2007 (And recreated on 5/11/2009) by the supreme demigod Hunterman1043. From that day until now Hunter has been a member of ACDC, BPS, BDC, DE, Itova, LoSS, Nordreich, and now the Dark Templar. He has always been a loyal member of the black trading sphere and forever will be. Kobolistan is a medium sized, well developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kobolistan work diligently to produce Sugar and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Kobolistan has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kobolistan allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Kobolistan believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Kobolistan has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Kobolistan will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History of Hunterman1043 Beginnings in ACDC Hunterman1043 first joined the game as a member of ACDC after being recruited by Bobery and his RL teacher, Zzzptm. During the first few months Hunter showed his immense leadership skills and quickly flew to one of the top positions as senator in ACDC. There he stayed and prospered, until Crappygate occurred where he was accused of being an accomplice and was forced off of the ACDC AA. From there, he joined up with diplomatic friends in BPS and prospered as a Lt. in the BPS army. Missing his comrades still in his old alliance, Hunter pleaded with the new government of ACDC to let him back in. They agreed on a rep payment and instated Hunter as a probationary member. Not being able to pay such high reps fast at the time of his nation's current strength, Hunterman1043 caught up with his old friends while patiently waiting for his citizens to produce the amount required. Unfortunately, by the time that Hunter had paid off the reps, ACDC merged with his old alliance BPS to form BDC. First Merge In BDC, Hunter was distrusted by some of the older ACDC government members that were around at the time of Crappygate which prevented the quick rise to power that he had experienced when he first joined ACDC. Faced against all odds, Hunter was elected into the BDC Senate. Once there, he passed several laws, negotiated through The Shadow Conspiracy, and helped write the new BDC constitution. He was then elected to the BDC Triumvirate where he served until BDC merged into DE after being obliterated in the NPO-BDC War. The Evolutionists March On Hunter had offered to host the DE forums during the negotiations with the other merging alliances and was granted the opportunity to show off his ability as a web host. At first things proved difficult in DE, as some feared that bias would be an issue with Hunter, so a law was passed preventing him from being directly in the government. Being root on the forums however proved that difficult. In order to fix the obvious information breach, the Janitor position was created for Hunter to fill which allowed him to see the gov areas without actually being gov. There they all lived in peace and tranquility until certain government members decided to abandon DE. After helping reform the charter, Hunter was promoted to Deputy Regent, effectively putting him as 3rd in command. Tragedy Strikes Effectively living up to his role, Hunter kept that position all the way up until he declared war on GLOP after being told by his "allies" to do it. This action turned to tragedy when people from all over flooded the thread calling for his head which forced the hand of certain allies of DE to call for his resignation. Hunter, forced into a corner and unable to simply just leave due to hosting issues, stupidly decided to take the DE website offline. His comrades, being forced to act against such a stupid act, placed Hunter under a PZI order which contained the conditions that he would have to abandon his nation and username forever or face further prosecution. Dismayed about the verdict, Hunter followed the orders and deleted his nation later that day. Rerolled Into Action Hunter later rerolled under the new alias of Ronon Dex, a character in his favorite RL TV show. Under this name, he joined a well-respected alliance named LoSS. In LoSS, Ronon... using his knowledge from earlier alliances, was quickly elected to the LoSS Senate where he proposed certain ideas to the government, a forum reorganization being one. Ronon; Hunter, was approached by Coolgreen44 with a proposition to join an alliance he was creating with other old friends of Hunter named Itova. Hunter joined Itova shortly after and was placed as the head of the Commerce department and later gained position into the recently formed Consulate. Kobolistan Lives Again A few months after joining Itova, Hunter approached the current emperor of DE Max Beck to see if he could reroll back into his old nation. After some deliberation, Max agreed and Hunter later that day rerolled as Hunterman1043 of Kobolistan.... The citizens of Kobolistan rejoiced as their lives were reforged and buildings remade after the devastation several months before. Leaving Old Friends, Only to Find New Ones After several weeks of noticing a downfall in Itova's activity and general feel, Hunter eventually decided to leave Itova behind to forge his own way some place else. The decision was very difficult, since Hunter hosted the site and that he had known the members for almost a year. Hunter gave Coolgreen44 permission to do whatever he wanted to the site, and left the AA for LoSS. So far in LoSS, Hunter has made close bonds with friends he remembers from his time as Ronon Dex, as well as new bonds with people he didn't meet. He worked as the Minister of Education and ran his own signature creation thread and radio. He was was elected Triumvir served the people of LoSS for a full term. After Trium, Hunter served as Minister of Finance, Minister of Internal Affairs, and Senator. He faced almost a year of being out of gov due to inactivity and finally decided to leave LoSS to find a new way. Finding His Germanic Roots Hunter had always been attracted to Nordreich and the way they did things, so when the time came to leave LoSS he decided to join up with NoR. He quickly gained respect in Nordreich, however after a month Hunter realized that hope of a government position was far out of reach. Soon after that, he decided to leave Nordreich only to find out that his old buddies from BDC had joined an alliance named, The Dark Templar. Reacquainted With Old Friends Hunter decided to join The Dark Templar when he found out that guys like Zzzptm, Fort Pitt, Myworld, and others from BDC and DE were there. He ran in the first election held only ~50 days of Him joining and won the position of High Templar of Internal Affairs. In that position, Hunter advised on a lot of government policies; however soon let his own department slowly lose momentum. This frustration was made clear in the next election where he lost almost 2:1. He spent the next term gaining the trust of the government back while the current HToIA once again went severely inactive. Trusting in his abilities to stay active in the summer months, Hunter re-ran in the next election and now serves again as the Dark Templar HToIA. Wars Below is a list of wars that Hunter has been in: Blocs Hunter is in the following blocs: None Hunter has been apart of the following blocs: Dark Confederate, Dark Vows, CDT, Wsc, Synergy, Mjölnir, and NOIR